I've got you
by Brownsugar-chan
Summary: Thomas, Percy, Emily, and Caitlin are on a double date. Every thing seems fine until they realize Thomas can't swim


It was a hot summer day on the island of Sodor. Thomas, Percy, Emily, and Caitlin decided to hang out at a lake as a double date of sorts. The two girls were splashiness in the lake playfully as Thomas and Percy sat on the sand with their feet in the water, watching the sun go down under the horizon.

"Caitlin stop it!" she squealed trying to dodge the splashes. The pink haired teen seemed to think about it for a second before splashing her again.

"Nope sorry Em."Caitlin laughed at the playful stink eye she was being given. "Aww, don't look like that." She swam closer so that they were pressed together. "I know something we could do that involves being wet. And a lot less clothes."She purred kissing under her ear. Emily's face turned beet red.

"Um I-Uh…" Caitlin burst out laughing.

"Get a room you two!" Thomas called out cheekily. 'No one wants to see you get nasty here!" Percy smirked at him.

"Aww tommy. If you were feeling left out you could of told me." Thomas scooted away cheeks a furious red.

"Naw I'm good."He giggled nervously.

The girls continued playing in the water. At some point Percy decided to join in and they started to dunk each other in the water. Thomas laughed at them, his eyes twinkling with mirth. Until… They all looked at each other mischievously. That's when he started to back away." Guys…?" his laughter turned into nervous chuckling.

"Book'em." Percy smirked as they chased him, trying to throw him in the water. He shrieked running as fast as his legs would carry him. He couldn't swim, and he really didn't want to get submerged in water. But it was three against one, and alas they threw him in.

He didn't have time to hold his breath as he went under so he ended up breathing in a lot of water as he sank frantically trying to swim up. He could hear Percy shouting worriedly and he felt an arm grip his wrist and he was pulled up gasping and coughing. They looked at him concerned until he laughed loudly. Though scary, it was fun to be chased and it was nice and cool in the lake while the sun was down. They started to laugh with him.

"Well it is getting late. We should go home." Emily wheezed out, sides still sore from laughing. They agreed feeling tired from the days events. Percy noticed Thomas breathing sluggishly as they got out the lake and dried off.

"Hey you alright?"

He gave a reassuring grin. "I just need to hit my pump Perce."

He got it out and used it. His breathing normalized a bit. "See? I'm fine."

They got into Emily's truck and started the hour drive back to Caitlin's apartment. Thomas felt light-headed and sleepy but brushed it off as he needed a nap and some food. He leaned against Percy in the back seat and closed his eyes.

The green eyed teen smiled at his boyfriend, he wrapped his arms around him and grinned wider when he snuggled into his chest and gave a contented sigh. But frowned again when he heard him cough heavily.

The coughs continued on for the entire drive back and even Caitlin and Emily were starting a to get concerned. Thomas opened his eyes blearily and groaned holding his chest, before falling asleep again.

"Hey Em?" Percy whispered to the medical student. "Do you recognize any of the symptoms?"

She thought for a moment. Shortness of breath, lethargicness, coughing fits, chest pain. "Hey Sweetheart, get the thermometer out of the glove box for me."

Caitlin didn't even question why she kept one, though it was odd. She found it and handed it to Percy.

"102. fahrenheit."He gasped quietly. "He's got a high fever."

"Secondary drowning." She rattled off setting the Gps for the local hospital. "We need to take him to the hospital."

Percy held him closer whimpering softly at the thought of losing him. "Hey greenie, don't worry. We caught it early so he won't die." Emily comforted softly. "It's only a few minutes drive."

They finally pulled up at the building and Percy scooped him up running into the hospital. He looked at the secretary with blazing eyes. "It's Urgent, Please help it's secondary drowning." The lady pressed a button and called for doctors to put Thomas on a stretcher and take him to a nearby room. The teens followed them into the room. He was put on a bed and Oxygen was administered as they worked to get the fluid out his lungs.

It took a few hours but they finally got out the hospital, Thomas was back snuggled into Percy, murmuring softly in his sleep. "I quite like the dark...mmm.." Percy chuckled softly kissing him on the head.

"He still remembers that huh. That happened when we were kids." Caitlin turned back to look at them in the back seat. "Really? You'll have to tell me the story sometime."

"I will." He they made it to the apartment complex. Percy picked up Thomas and they walked inside Caitlin's apartment. It was a two bedroom so each couple could have their own.

An air mattress on the floor never looked more comfortable to him. He laid Thomas down on the mattress before lying down himself.

Slowly he fell asleep cuddling the smaller teen to himself. It was only a few hours later when he woke up to soft whimpers. Thomas had managed to curl in on himself and was clutching his head. Percy unraveled him and took a look at his face, it was flushed and fevered. Sweat glinted on it, so Percy went to the bathroom and soaked a rag in cold water to place it on his forehead. He relaxed a bit brows loosening up. But scrunched up again. "Please...No. I'm scared. Don't leave me…"

"Shh.." He comforted caressing his cheeks. "I'm here. I will never leave you."

He sighed out, Finally quieting back down to sleep. Percy let out a helpless sob, it was his fault that Thomas almost drowned. If only he had paid attention to the soulmate bond telling him something was off. "I'm sorry! I-I should have been more careful." He cried into Thomas.

"S'not yo fault."Thomas slurred out opening his bright green blue eyes. "M'Fine anyway."He fought the sleep that was trying to drag him back.

"But you-you're _sick!"_ He whimpered

"Ima be alright Perce." He smiled. "I got you." Sleep finally won and it dragged him into a warm abyss. Percy scrubbed his tears away and snuggled into him like he was a teddy bear.


End file.
